Eltu
by Dav94
Summary: Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że to opowiadanie nie posiada żadnych bohaterów związanych z Avatarem, jedyne co się zgadza to miejsce,  Pandora  chociaż też nie do końca. Jeżeli przyrównać ją do Ziemi to to by były tereny "Na'vi-słowian"
1. Chapter 1

**Wprowadzenie:**

Słońce powoli oświetlało swym blaskiem ogromne drzewa Pandory. W klanie, do którego należy bohater tej opowieści rozpoczynał się kolejny dzień. Powoli budzili się kolejni członkowie plemienia, pierwsze grupy taronyu szły na polowanie, inni natomiast rozpalali wygaszone przez noc paleniska. Bohater, o którym chciałbym opowiedzieć nie jest szczególnie niesamowity, ot na'vi jakich wielu w klanie. Wysoki, niebieski o żółto-zielonych, dużych oczach, szerokim kocim nosie, ogonie i czarnych włosach z warkoczem. Żył on od lat już szesnastu i jak dotąd nie wykazywał żadnych specjalnych biegłości fizycznych, czy umiejętności. Jedyną jego zaletą było szybkie przyswajanie nowych języków. Język ludzi nieba opanował już będąc pięcioletnim dzieckiem. Wiele pomogła mu w tym szkoła, do której zaczął chodzić nawet wcześniej niż jego koledzy z klanu. Jego nauczycielką była chodząca we śnie kobieta o imieniu Anne. Sprawiała ona wrażenie osoby dalekiej od bycia nauczycielem z powołania. Wydawała się oschła, jednak pod woalem zimnej kobiety była osoba, która całym sercem oddała się i pokochała Pandorę i jej mieszkańców. Została przysłana tu wraz z grupą innych naukowców, którzy mieli dokładniej poznać zwyczaje na'vi żyjących w strefie umiarkowanej planety. Wracając do naszego głównego bohatera: Zwał się on Eltu, czyli mózg co w pełni zgadzało się z jego pędem do wiedzy. Posiadał on już stopień członka klanu, był także Ikran makto.

**Rozdział I **

Tego dnia Eltu zbudził się później niż zwykle. Otworzywszy oczy zorientował się, że wszyscy już wstali, a co więcej spożyli już śniadanie i udali się, by zająć się swoimi codziennymi sprawami. Na'vi udał się w kierunku ogniska, by zjeść szybki posiłek i ruszyć na polowanie. Gdy doszedł do ogniska, sięgnął ręką po talerz-liść i nałożył sobię porcję teylu. Po chwili kucając zjadał pędraki i przysłuchiwał się rozmowom otaczających go ziomków. Zdziwiło go to, że panowało tu poruszenie. Po chwili uchwycił strzępek rozmowy. Olo'eyectan'a wyraźnie coś wzburzyło, a w jego głosie słychać było wściekłość.

- Jak to możliwe, że Ludzie Nieba to zrobili? – pytał głośno krzycząc – Przecież obiecali, że chcą się od nas tylko uczyć! – Eltu nadal nie wiedział co się stało, jednak przeczuwał że sprawa jest poważna.

- Spokojnie! Udam się wraz z kilkoma ludźmi do Chodzących we śnie i wyjaśnię to! - starała się uspokoić go Tsa'hik – Pamiętajmy, że oni nigdy nas nie skrzywdzili! – na te słowa Olo'eyectan wstał gwałtownie.

- Naprawdę nigdy? – wykrzyczał – A nasi ziomkowie z klanu znad Rzeki zmarli w wyniku zbiegu okoliczności? Najpierw stracili Kelutral, a potem życie! – na te słowa Tsa'hik oniemiała z wrażenia. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

-Ale…kto? Kiedy? – wydukała wpatrując się z przerażeniem w przywódcę klanu.

- Ludzi Nieba w kunsip – powiedział – nasi zwiadowcy opowiedzieli mi o tym co się wydarzyło w Kelutral klanu znad rzeki! Został doszczętnie zniszczony, a ludzie wybici – Tsa'hik, starała się uspokoić, choć ręce wciąż jej się trzęsły. Eltu jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w tym stanie.

-Jednak ja muszę to wyjaśnić – powiedziała z trudem łapiąc oddech Tsa'hik – wraz ze mną udadzą się jeszcze Ahkey, Ovili oraz Eltu. Wraz z nimi z pewnością dojdę do porozumienia z Ludźmi Nieba. – Eltu czuł się jakby urósł o kilka centymetrów. Był strasznie dumny z siebie, że Tsa'hik wybrała właśnie jego. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo będzie tego żałował.

Dwie godziny później wraz z Tsa'hik, Ahkey'em, i Ovili leciał już w kierunku domu Ludzi Nieba.

-Spokojnie Txum – szepnął do swego ikrana, który zaczął nagle piszczeć. Po chwili zauważył, dlaczego zapiszczał on. Przed sobą, w dawnym miejscu Kelutral klanu znad rzeki wyziewała dziura. Wokół niej było mnóstwo maszyn Ludzi Nieba, które przesypywały ziemię. Niektóre wywoziły coś z tego miejsca w kierunku nowego metalowego drzewa.

-Uwaga - krzyknęła Ovili i zwiększyła pułap lotu. Eltu ujrzał na dole coś, o czym opowiadali mu już kiedyś jego rodzice. Ludzie nieba mieli dziwne maszyny, które jego rodzice nazywali ognistymi łukami. Grupa na'vi wzięła przykład z Ovili i po chwili wszyscy szybowali już dość wysoko. Chwilę później ujrzeli dom ludzi nieba, którzy uczyli się od nich. Eltu wiedział, że nazywają siebie naukowcami. Wylądowawszy na betonowym podłożu, chłopak zauważył przed sobą grupę uzbrojonych ludzi w egzopakach. Wśród nich szła doktor Anne – nauczycielka Eltu, która najwyraźniej dyskutowała z idącym obok niej mężczyzną. Na'vi nie słyszał jej rozmowy, ale poznał po jej gestykulacji, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Gdy grupa doszła do nich, mężczyzna z którym kłóciła się Anne odezwał się:

-Czego tu szukacie? – zapytał po angielsku celując w grupę z broni – To teren zamknięty wynoście się! – Anne, która wpatrywała się to na na'vi to w grupę najemników prychnęła:

- Przecież to oczywiste. Chcą się dowiedzieć, kto zabił ich ziomków, jeszcze się nie dom…? – mężczyzna uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

-Powtarzam czego tu szukacie! – powiedział głośniej mężczyzna.

-Jesteśmy z klanu leśnego boru, chcemy się dowiedzieć dlaczego zabiliście naszych współbraci z klanu znad rzeki? – powiedziała Tsa'hik wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który splunął na ziemię i powiedział:

-Stawiali opór, otrzymaliśmy jasne rozkazy, by zająć się tymi, którzy stawiają opór.

- A więc nawet dzieci stawiały opór? – spytała złośliwie Anne wpatrując się z odrazą w mężczyznę – Naprawdę Brown nie wiem, czy ty jesteś taki tępy czy po prostu nie masz serca…

-Zamknij się Anne! – wrzasnął Brown i skierował swój wzrok na na'vi – Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia, wynoście się!– Przez moment Tsa'hik starała się jeszcze doprowadzić do porozumienia, jednak spotkała się z odmową. Nie mając innego wyboru grupa na'vi dosiadła ikranów i ruszyła z powrotem w kierunku drzewa-domu. W drodze powrotnej rozmawiali ze sobą o tym czego się dowiedzieli, czyli tak naprawdę niczego. Eltu czuł się skołowany. Nie rozumiał jak można zabić cały klan ot tak po prostu. Zastanawiało go także, w jakim celu Ludzie Nieba wykopali taką ogromną dziurę.

Gdy grupa dotarła do drzewa domu właśnie miała zacząć się wieczerza. Można powiedzieć, że trafili na dobry moment, by opowiedzieć o tym co wydarzyło się w domu ludzi nieba. Eltu martwił się tym co zobaczył. Skoro nawet naukowcy nie są w stanie powstrzymać tamtych ludzi – myślał – to kto będzie? Z tymi niewesołymi myślami ruszył za Tsa'hik, Ahkey'em i Ovili w stronę Olo'eyectan'a, który sprawiał wrażenie strapionego ale spokojnego.

-Widzę cię –powiedziała Tsa'hik podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem.

-A ja widzę ciebie – odpowiedział Olo'eyectan – Czy udało ci się znaleźć powód, dla którego klan znad rzeki musiał zginąć? – Na'vijka wzięła głęboki wdech i opowiedziała o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Gdy zakończyła swą opowieść, spojrzała na męża i dodała – ja jednak wciąż twierdzę, że to nie jest wina ludzi nieba, którzy uczyli się od nas. Annekowalsky także była wzburzona. - Olo'eyectan zamknął oczy i jego czoło przeszyła zmarszczka głębokiego namysłu. Eltu milczał, wraz z resztą ludzi czekając na reakcję wodza. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał ciche westchnienie i słowa przywódcy klanu

-No dobrze…damy szansę ludziom nieba ale tylko tym, którzy uczyli się od nas i nie wzięli udziału w zniszczeniu klanu znad rzeki. A teraz musimy spotkać się z Annekowalsky, by dowiedzieć się od niej co tak naprawdę dzieje się wśród ludzi nieba. Wyślijcie posłańca w kierunku szkoły. – gdy skończył mówić ruszył w kierunku ogniska. Po chwili wszyscy na'vi, którzy słuchali rozmowy rozeszli się. Mam nadzieję, że Anne pojawi się już jutro– pomyślał Eltu i usiadł przy ognisku.

Następnego dnia rano, tak jak Eltu przewidywał w Kelutral zjawiła się Anne. Szła ona szybko pokonując kolejne kondygnacje, by znaleźć się przed Olo'eyectan'em. Jednak nie była sama. Wraz z nią przebyło około trzydzieści osób. Eltu zdziwiła tak duża ilość chodzących we śnie wpuszczonych do środka. Zazwyczaj wstęp miała tylko Anne oraz dwóch lub trzech asystentów.

-Widzę cię Nantang'tsmukan Olo'eyectan'ie klanu leśnego boru – powiedziała i po chwili ciszy kontynuowała – zapewne jesteś ciekaw, dlaczego klan, z którym byliście w bliskich stosunkach został zniszczony. Już spieszę z wyjaśnieniami. Ludzie, którzy niedawno przybyli na Pandorę mają złe zamiary. Chcą zdobyć pewien surowiec, który znajduje się w tej ziemi na całej planecie. Niestety najwięcej jest go pod drzewami-domami, oraz w miejscach o szczególnym kontakcie Eywy. Próbowałam temu zapobiec, jednak osoba która to zrobiła miała „rozkaz". Tak… Charles Brown to osoba, którą obchodzą tylko rozkazy i mordy. Wśród nas naukowców powstała schizma. Większa część pozostała w bazie, by dalej badać Pandorę, jednak teraz tak jak im każe konsorcjum to znaczy szukać miejsc o dużym stężeniu surowca. My nie chcieliśmy mieć narzucanego obiektu badań więc wysłano nas tutaj. Otrzymaliśmy część sprzętu i udaliśmy się niedaleko tego miejsca. Mamy zamiar dalej badać Pandorę i uczyć się o waszym ludzie. Jednak teraz będziemy specjalnie monitorowani. Mamy zdawać szczegółowy raport ze wszystkiego co robimy, czym się zajmujemy i co odkryliśmy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Wiele wydarzyło się, odkąd wśród ludzi nieba nastąpiła schizma. W klanie leśnego boru życie toczyło się swym zwykłym tonem. Eltu, który od pewnego czasu zaczął wykazywać zainteresowanie badaniami prowadzonymi przez doktor Anne, został „zatrudniony" w jej obozie naukowym. Pełnił tam funkcję przewodnika, ale z czasem zaczął także zajmować się drobnymi badaniami. Jeden z asystentów dr. Anne Thomas pokazał mu, w jaki sposób obchodzić się z próbkami, zbierać je, oraz jak skanować organizmy żywe. Naukowcy, którzy teraz byli dokładnie obserwowani stawali się nerwowi. W każdej chwili mogli zrobić coś, co nie spodoba się konsorcjum i będzie źle. Dzień, od którego chciałbym kontynuować opowieść zapowiadał się na zwykły i nudny. Eltu wstał, zjadł szybkie śniadanie i popędził przez las do laboratorium. Znajdowało się ono na polanie dość dużych rozmiarów, na której znajdowała się również szkoła. Budynek przypominał architekturę ludzką, jednak widać było, że jest zbudowany na Pandorze. Był o wiele większy od innych, piętrowy i mogło pomieścić się w nim wiele osób. Naukowcy zdążyli już jako tako zaadaptować się w to miejsce, między innymi wybudowali szopę do trzymania avatarów, oraz drugą do trzymania większego sprzętu. Eltu poszedł w kierunku szopy avatarów i zobaczył Velmę - szesnastoletnią dziewczynę-naukowca. Mówiono o niej, że jest genialna, Eltu słyszał jak dwoje naukowców rozmawiało i mówiło, że w wieku dwunastu lat ukończyła doktorat i dostała specjalne pozwolenie na odbycie treningu do programu avatar. Inny powiedział, że jej praca na temat lekarstw, które można uzyskać z pandorańskiej roślinności jest niesamowita i że nie wysłanie jej tutaj do poparcia swoich hipotez byłaby zmarnowaniem talentu. W tym momencie stała i rozczesywała sobie włosy. Eltu pomyślał, że w porannym słońcu wygląda bardzo ładnie, po chwili przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że zawsze ładnie wygląda. Postanowił się przywitać.

-Widzę cię Velma – powiedział z uśmiechem – Co badamy ciekawego dzisiaj? - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i rozpromieniła się. Lubiła tego chłopaka, był w końcu jedynym jej rówieśnikiem w tym miejscu. Poza tym był zawsze chętny do pomocy, uśmiechnięty i taki do rany przyłóż.

-A ja widzę ciebie – odpowiedziała – dzisiaj mam zamiar udać się nad rzekę. Podobno można tam znaleźć jedną z roślin, która może posłużyć jako lekarstwo na AIDS. Pójdziesz ze mną? - spytała na koniec. Eltu natychmiast zgodził się i po chwili razem z nią szli już spacerkiem w kierunku rzeki.

-A tak właściwie co to jest to całe AIDS? – spytał po chwili. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Po chwili zaczęła wyjaśniać:

-To taka choroba, która atakuje, gdy dwie osoby zbliżają się do siebie, ale nie tylko. Wystarczy tylko kontakt z krwią chorego, gdy krew osoby zarażonej dostanie się do organizmu. – zaczęła – przez wiele lat może przebywać w uśpieniu, ale gdy zaatakuje nie ma już ratunku. Człowiek umiera z powodu chorób, których nie może pokonać.

-To znaczy? - spytał po chwili zadumy Eltu

Ta choroba niszczy naturalną odporność człowieka. Może umrzeć na zwykłe przeziębienie – wyjaśniła Velma - Wiele ludzi na Ziemi ginie teraz przez choroby. Chciałabym im pomóc. - Eltu wsłuchiwał się w głos Velmy opowiadającej o różnych chorobach, aż w końcu dotarli nad rzekę. 

-To tutaj – wyjaśniła – musimy teraz znaleźć roślinę , która wygląda jak niewielki czerwono-niebieski wyrostek. - przez chwilę błądzili wzdłuż rzeki poszukując jej. Po kilku chwilach, idąc w dół rzeki Eltu zauważył ją. Rosła w zwartej kępie nad samym brzegiem. Z uśmiechem zawołał:

- Jest tutaj! - Velma szybko podbiegła do chłopaka, po czym podeszła do rośliny i wyrwała jedną wraz z korzeniem. Następnie umieściła każdą jej część w innej probówce.

- To teraz pozostaje nam ją dokładnie zbadać – powiedziała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha – mam nadzieję, że to zadziała.

-Na pewno zadziała! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Eltu, na co pani doktor odpowiedziała jeszcze większym uśmiechem i zaczerwienieniem się.

-Powinniśmy wracać, za niedługo rozpoczną się zajęcia w szkole, a chcę porozmawiać jeszcze z Anne – powiedziała i ruszyła żwawym krokiem przez gęstwiny krzewów w stronę obozu.

Gdy Eltu i Velma dotarli na miejsce, dostrzegli, że kręci się tu już wielu na'vi. Stali oni w zwartych grupkach rozmawiając o lekcjach. W tym momencie niczym nie różnili się od swoich rówieśników na Ziemi. Niektórzy ze starszych klas martwili się sprawdzianami, młodsi bawili się, a wszystkich cechowała dziecięca i młodzieńcza beztroska. Eltu i Velma weszli do szkoły i ruszyli korytarzem w kierunku pokoju nauczycieli. Velma zapukała, a po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Anne.

-Dzień dobry - powiedziała zaskoczona – Zaskoczyliście mnie- oznajmiła kobieta spoglądając to na Eltu, to na Velmę.

-Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała szesnastolatka – Znaleźliśmy roślinę, a teraz chcemy ją zbadać więc...

-Żadnych więc – powiedziała surowo pani doktor – Skoro jesteście wolni tak szybko to oboje udacie się do jednej z klas początkowych. Ktoś musi w końcu nadgonić z nimi materiał. Na'vi sami się nie nauczą naszego języka – wyjaśniła, po czym zreflektowała się spoglądając na Eltu - nie wszyscy. - Nie bez marudzenia, ale oboje udali się do jednej z klas początkowych. W klasie siedziało dziesięcioro pięcioletnich Na'vi. Eltu najbardziej lubił uczyć właśnie te dzieciaki, bo miał najwięcej pracy. Velma, chociaż genialnie uzdolniona biologicznie i chemicznie była kompletną nogą z języka na'vi. Dlatego też wspólnie łącząc siły byli w stanie przekazać im wiedzę. Po upływie dwóch godzin lekcje zakończyły się i dziesiątka dzieciaków wybiegła z krzykiem i śmiechem z klasy. To było męczące – pomyślał Eltu – ale aż miło popatrzeć jak szybko się uczą.

Kilka godzin później ruszył wraz z Velmą w stronę „składziku avatarów". Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, toteż praca avatarów zakończyła się.

-Dobranoc – powiedział z uśmiechem do Velmy, która odpowiedziawszy na pożegnanie weszła do środka. Chłopak udał się w kierunku drzewa domu, jednak jego uwagę przykuł dziwny odgłos. Brzmiał jak kunsip ludzi nieba, ale o tej porze nikt nigdy nie przylatywał. Eltu ruszył biegiem między drzewa i ukrył się. Z miejsca ukrycia widział dokładnie wszystko. Bo oto ze śmigłowca wyszła uzbrojona grupa ludzi. Po chwili za nią wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Był on wysoki, jak na człowieka, dobrze zbudowany i sprawiał wrażenie dowódcy. Podszedł pewnym krokiem w kierunku bazy i po chwili zniknął za zamkniętą śluzą. Grupa ludzi rozeszła się po terenie, po chwili usłyszał jedną urywek rozmowy:

-Zając pozycje chłopcy, niedługo przylecą nasze „domki". - w tym momencie zrozumiał co się dzieje. Ci ludzie chcą przejąć to miejsce! Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić, ale wiedział też że trzeba działać. Po chwili na zewnątrz wyszła Anne. Rozejrzała się wkoło, i zapytała

- A więc nasz kochany Brown znowu wpieprza się w moje interesy? Świetnie, ale pamiętajcie, że my nie tolerujemy strzelania do tubylców zrozumiano? Jeżeli zrobicie krzywdę chociaż jednej osobie to osobiście was rozerwę na strzępy. - po tych słowach wielu żołnierzy wybuchło głośnym śmiechem, po czym ignorując ją poszło rozpakowywać własne rzeczy w dopiero co przetransportowanych barakach. Zrezygnowana pani doktor udała się do bazy, a Eltu, gotując się z gniewu, szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzewa-domu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Eltu biegł przez las, nie patrząc na to co się wokół niego dzieje. Był wściekły i wzburzony tym, co zobaczył. Wiedział jedno: Ludzie Nieba znowu nie dotrzymują słowa, nawet danego swym pobratymcom. Było mu żal Anne i reszty naukowców. Postanowił pomóc im, lecz na razie nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Z niewesołymi myślami doszedł do Drzewa domu. Zastanawiał się, czy jego ziomkowie już wiedzą, o zajściu . Postanowił opowiedzieć o tym przy kolacji. Ruszył w kierunku jednego z ognisk i humor mu się poprawił. Widok przyjaciół i krewnych pozwolił mu na czas posiłku częściowo zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym incydencie. Jego mała kuzynka Suni od razu po ujrzeniu go rzuciła mu się na szyję i zasypała go ogromem pytań. Ta mała istotka miała w sobie wiele dociekliwości, a Eltu z przyjemnością opowiadał jej o wszystkim. Kolacja minęła szybko, jeszcze chwila i Na'vi rozejdą się do posłań, teraz jest odpowiedni moment. Eltu wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział głośno:

-Zaczekajcie! – Kilkoro na'vi przystanęło patrząc pytająco na niego – zaczekajcie chwilę! – powtórzył na co zatrzymała się reszta – mam złą nowinę – powiedział głośniej

- Słuchamy cię Eltu, cóż to za nowina – powiedziała Tsa'hik czekając z napięciem

-Przynoszę złą i zarazem smutną nowinę. Naszych przyjaciół naukowców spotkało wielkie nieszczęście. – urwał na chwilę spoglądając po zebranych, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z uwagą - Ich placówka została przejęta przez wojsko. Myślę, że miał na to wpływ brak raportów, które mieli składać.

-Ale dlaczego nie składali raportów? – spytała Ovili, z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy.

-Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Eltu i zwrócił się do Tsa'hik – Musimy spróbować im pomóc!

Wśród na'vi powstał ogromny gwar. Wszyscy dyskutowali głośno o różnych możliwościach pomocy naukowcom. Rwetes robił się coraz większy, ludzie podburzali się wzajemnie.

-Lećmy do bazy! – krzyknął Ahkey – zabijemy najeźdźców i naukowcy będą wolni! – pomysł na'vi spowodował wybuch głosów aprobaty wśród ludu.

- To zły pomysł! – odpowiedziała Ovili – pogorszysz tylko sprawę zabijając ich, a i wielu na'vi zginie. Chcesz tego? – kilka głosów poparcia odezwało się po stronie dziewczyny. Eltu, przeczuwając nadchodzące nieszczęście postanowił uspokoić tłum.

-Wierzę, że wszyscy chcemy dobrze dla Anne i jej ludzi – zaczął powoli – nie możemy jednak pozwolić na rozlew krwi – tu mówiąc skinął na Ovili z aprobatą – Z drugiej jednak strony nie wiemy co oni planują. Uważam, i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się z tym zgodzą, że musimy dokładniej przyjrzeć się zachowaniu żołnierzy i ich dowódcy. Mam również nadzieję, że jutro wszystkie uczące się angielskiego dzieci pójdą do szkoły, jednakowoż nie mogę wymagać, aby Ci którzy boją się poszli. Wybór należy do was. – tymi słowami zakończył „przemowę" i spojrzał na Tsa'hik. Nie odezwała się ona ani słowem od rozpoczęcia „kłótni". Powiedziała tylko:

-Nastały smutne czasy…Eywa ześle nam znak w swoim czasie… - po chwili odeszła bez słowa pożegnania, w kierunku piętra sypialnego. Eltu poczuł się nagle mocno zmęczony. Dzień był bardzo trudny. Udał się więc szybko na kondygnację sypialną, wskoczył w swój hamak i zasnął. Nie zauważył nawet, że pewna osoba wciąż siedzi przy przygasającym ognisku płonąc rządzą krwi. Ahkey wpatrywał się wściekle w ogień. Dlaczego to zawsze JEGO wszyscy słuchają? – myślał. Zawsze ON – Eltu, chluba klanu, największy DYPLOMATA, nie, nie zostawi tego tak, on może stosować tą swoją DYPLOMACJĘ i tak nią nic nie zdziała tu trzeba SIŁY!. Chwilę potem wstał i ruszył w kierunku sypialni, układając plan w głowie.

Kolejny dzień przywitał Eltu ulewą. Na szczęście na niższe partie poszycia pandorańskiej dżungli nie przedostawało się za wiele wody, toteż chłopak nie przemókł. Deszcz zmoczył go dopiero, gdy dotarł do szkoły na otwartą przestrzeń. Już od bramy wejściowej widać było, jak wiele się zmieniło. Cały teren był patrolowany, a gdy przechodził żołnierze nie szczędzili na nim obelg, wyzywając go od „niebieskich małp" i „pupilków jajogłowych". Zignorował ich i ruszył do szkoły. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc znajomą twarz Velmy i Anne. Obie kobiety stały wśród gromady na'vi w wieku od pięciu do dwunastu lat. Widać było, że tłumaczą im coś z uśmiechem. Po chwili był już na tyle blisko by usłyszeć strzępek rozmowy:

-… dlatego też nie martwcie się, lekcje będą się dalej odbywać tak jak były – wyjaśniała kojącym głosem Anne, po chwili zauważywszy Eltu dodała – a teraz, skoro jesteśmy w komplecie ruszajcie do klas.

-Widzę was – powiedział Eltu, a gdy odpowiedziały na przywitanie zapytał – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiedziała Anne, jednak bez przekonania – Co ja mówię, nie! – pokręciła głową – Brown wysłał żołnierzy pod debilnym pretekstem wiesz? Uznał, że raporty, które składamy były niekompletne. – Czyli jednak składali raporty! – pomyślał Eltu – Twierdzi, że coś przed nim ukrywamy. Idiota.. Wybaczcie, ale idę uczyć. To jedyne co mi pozostało. – i ruszyła do szkoły. Eltu spojrzał pytająco na Velmę.

-Dał jej ultimatum – powiedziała dziewczyna – Albo przestanie badać „zakazane rzeczy" albo ją zwolni.

-Jak to zakazane? – wybuchnął na'vi - Wyjaśnij mi to proszę!

-No…-zaczęła niepewnie przestraszona wybuchem gniewu – Pamiętasz wczorajszą roślinę? Zbadałyśmy ją. Nie można nią wyleczyć AIDS, ale może wspomóc leczenie chorób oczu. Brown dowiedział się o wynikach naszych badań i spytał, czy przesłałyśmy je do nich. Wściekł się gdy zaprzeczyłyśmy. No i jak się domyślasz uznał to za niedopełnienie obowiązku. – Eltu widząc jej przestraszoną twarz zmieszał się i zaczął ją przepraszać. Młoda pani doktor machnęła tylko ręką i ponagliła go do wejścia do środka. Lekcję minęły w dość spokojnej i przyjaznej atmosferze. Po zakończeniu Eltu wyszedł na zewnątrz i usłyszał coś dziwnego. Włączył się alarm. Myślał, że to jakieś ćwiczenia jednak po chwili zauważył poruszenie wśród żołnierzy. Wszyscy wykrzykiwali coś o „atakujących niebieskich". Po chwili olśniło go. To Ahkey musi atakować! Wbiegł z powrotem do szkoły.

-Musimy uciekać i to szybko – powiedział z przerażeniem i rozejrzał się po dzieciach, większość z nich była przerażona i bliska płaczu.

-Chodźcie musimy się śpieszyć! – krzyknęła Anne i razem z Velmą zaczęła wyprowadzać dzieci przez tylne wyjście. Eltu szedł na końcu ponaglając maruderów. Na szczęście już po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Eltu odwrócił się jeszcze żegnając się z Velmą i Anne i dziękując im za ratunek, gdy ujrzał coś na niebie. Ahkey pikował na swoim Ikranie w grupę żołnierzy. Niestety, któryś z żołnierzy był szybszy i trafił go. Na'vi upadł i już się nie podniósł.


End file.
